The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a cosmetic composition comprising the use of sulfamides and derivatives thereof in the field of skincare and for example as a skin moisturizer, to novel sulfamide derivatives and to cosmetic compositions containing them.
The stratum corneum, which forms the interface with the dehydrating external environment, serves for example to delay the excessive loss of water originating from the deeper layers of the epidermis. The stratum corneum also protects against mechanical attack and the passage of chemical products and foreign microorganisms. It also constitutes the first line of defence against UV radiation.
The stratum corneum, which is 10 μm thick, is composed of vertically stacked corneocytes surrounded with a matrix of lipid-enriched membranes. Thus, it is a two-compartment system that may be compared with a brick wall, composed of anuclear cells (the “bricks”) and of intercellular lamellar membranes (the “cement”).
Urea is one of the ingredients widely used in moisturizing formulations. However, it can greatly modify the skin barrier by increasing the transepidermal water loss (TWL), which significantly reduces the barrier function of the stratum corneum.
Glycerol, another reference active agent in this field, has the drawback of making formulations tacky when it is used at high concentration.
There is thus a need to find alternative solutions in the field of skin moisturization.